


Apple bobbing is not an innocent game

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew it would be difficult to watch Ron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple bobbing is not an innocent game

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #8 – Bobbing for apples

Harry moaned and closed his eyes as he was slowly being tortured in public. Most would not think of an innocent party game as torture, but for Harry it was pure torture.

Every time Ron lowered his head above the barrel, trying to grab an apple with his mouth, Harry would imagine his pretty lips wrapped around his own cock, sucking until Harry lost all control and came deep down his throat.

Harry thought he was safe as long as he didn't stand behind Ron, where his perfect arse would be tempting Harry each time Ron lowered his upper body, no such luck.

When Ron was finally able to bite into an apple, and stood up, his hair dripping water, Harry decided that he needed him right then. Harry waited till Ron moved away before he walked over to him. "Shed, now," he whispered to Ron before he left. Ron waited a few seconds before casually turning away from the group of friends and left to find Harry.


End file.
